Stranger
by shonenAIsheteru
Summary: The childhood years of Inuyasha, between the gap, the lost years he has spent...under the the care of his older brother. What happened between the two brothers? [Yaoi warning, incest]
1. Prologue

**Fanfic: Inuyasha**

**Title: Stranger**

**SesshomaruxXxInuyasha**

**Genre: Yaio/Incest**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Prologue

"Let's play! Let's play!" a child, about twelve years of age clumsily tugged at the hem of his sleeve.

Normally, just the thought of him, whether man or demon, is enough to send terror to their souls. But this little child only greeted him with a smiling face. A face that strongly resembles his own, except this creature has never been stained with blood nor tears of those slained.

For a demon—a half demon to be exact, this fact is disturbing…but he knew he'll always prefer it this way.

Amber eyes, almost close to gold, lit up when he stared at them. The child let go of the sleeve and hurriedly retrieved his ball inside the manor, knowing the stranger will agree even without voicing it out. As usual the child wore his favorite blood-red kimono and his ashen hair dance through the air.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, not realizing his thought escaped from his mouth. And the boy, hearing his name glanced back.

"What is it, stranger?" his dog ears twitched with the ever-present innocent expression in his face. A picture he's sure scarred in his memory forever. He shook his head slightly to tell the boy that it's nothing. Inuyasha just cocked his head. "You sure don't talk much, mister." And off he went before granting him another smile.

He just stared as the boy disappear before he let go of his stilled breathe he unconsciously held. He lifted his head and gazed at the sky, his own silver mass of silken hair hindering his sight. The stranger never knew how or why this helpless being became important to him as days went on. Still, the boy treated him as a mere stranger, just an acquaintance available to his leisure.

His eyes shifted to his hands…hands with claws jutting out menacingly. The only indication that he's not human, well, of course, there are his ears to consider, but that could easily be dealt with. But that will never cover the fact that he's a demon.

Demon

It's who he is and who he'll ever be. Intentionally or not, he can easily kill him. A simple slip and he can snap his neck into two. A single touch is enough to inflict pain at the child. And a simple emotion left uncheck can bring this little life to an end.

A ball roll at the side of his feet…distracting him from his train of thought.

He picked it up and found Inuyasha standing at the distance. An expectant smile splayed on his lips. Slowly he tossed the ball to the child which Inuyasha caught effortlessly. The boy's grin widens. He threw it back to him just like the first time they became friends. If that's what you can call this relationship, if they do have one

"Oi, stranger, why are you always going to our house?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head in inquiry as he caught the red ball with both hands.

"I'm just passing by." He answered and didn't offer to explain any further.

"Why?"

The ball went overhead but the older man just simply raised his hand to reach it. "To visit my little brother"

"Really…you're a great brother then! I mean, you visit him every day!" He just shrugged his shoulder, as if to dismiss the praises and passed the toy to the younger one. "I wish I had a brother like you. That would be sweet!"

"Don't say that."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the man gripping the ball too tightly. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing" The man replied, seemingly calmer than seconds ago. It happened so fast that the child even thought that he's probably just seeing things. In an instance the ball slide to Inuyasha's hand and rolled all over to the side of the garden. Worried the ball might be lost, the child ran after it, careful not to tumble over his mother's plants.

Him…a brother? What a joke.

The reason he's even standing here in the first place was to hunt and kill this child. He doesn't need any reason to do so; the child's very existence is enough for him to end his life; Inuyasha's existence as his father's son.

Try to think about it, he doesn't really have any idea what's the purpose of all of these.

Is it to satisfy a need? To gain power? To spite his father?

He sighed wearily. He never really cared for the old demon. It's not like there's a chance for even a drop of feeling, be it hate or affection, to grow for the one he only knew as the cause for his life.

But then, why did he slaughter all his other siblings? Those half-brained trash who claims he was one of them. Imbeciles, all of them…including his mother. Mother, it was just a word to refer to that creature that bore him. It could have possibly started when that woman attempted to kill him. He really can't blame her.

Then came when they all wanted him dead

Reasonable actually, if you take into consideration how much of a threat he was at the age of five

It wasn't really that hard. After he dealt with his mother, everything became a routine. It just needed a little time to get used to. And it also didn't help that his father left him nothing. Well, probably except the unimaginable bounty to his blood, making him at constant prize both to demons and humans;

and this child.

"Stranger!"

Deep in thought, he didn't notice the ball hurled straight to his face…reflexively his hand moved on its own and caught it without even blinking an eye.

"Whoah, that-is-so-cool! How did you do that? Come on, teach me!"

The stranger knelt in front of Inuyasha and hand him the toy gently. "You'll learn how to do that, eventually, even more." He promised with finality in his voice.

"Even better?"

"I wouldn't go that far." He replied without any changes in his feature nor tone. Yet Inuyasha can't help feeling a sense of warmth at the statement. He raised his head, facing the stranger, and was startled to see him this close to the only friend who actually wanted to play with him.

And the man is beautiful…

It's the only word he could describe to the stranger. He can't help compare him to the white roses that bloom rarely across the garden. Normally, it would be Mother he is with. Not that he's complaining but Mother is a woman. There's a big difference.

An idea crossed in his mind and he suddenly grabbed the stranger's hand. The man is obviously taken aback, but he was more stunned at what the boy did next. Without any hesitation, Inuyasha placed the stranger's hand on top of his head. He's so small that the man's palm is enough to cover the expanse of his skull.

Then the boy smiled "There!" He exclaimed proudly. His eyes as clear as the sky the man just stared at, moments ago. "Mother always does this to me. She said it makes her happy."

And just then, Inuyasha felt the hand on top of his head pat him tenderly and saw a soft smile forming on the man's lips.

* * *

Fin?


	2. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Inuyasha**

**Title: Stranger**

**SesshomaruxXxInuyasha**

**Genre: Yaio/Incest**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

~xXx~

Chapter 2

He was running, running like the hounds of hell was after them. Them, yes, he is with someone, a woman to be precise. She grabbed him tighter, bruising the tiny wrist as she dragged him deeper to the forest. His feet barely having contact to the ground and undergrowths with her almost flying towards the woods. Behind them, he could hear the crackle of timbers being consumed with fire. His eyes stings with tears, not only from the confusion building from his small mind, but also from the smokes that never seemed to desipate even how far they go, farther away from their home, his home.

He remembered looking up at the dead of the night, only to find the sky stained with flames, to see it enflamed with bright red. His feet hurts, his hands burns with pain as the woman gripped him.

Salt undutifully made a trail to his cheeks eyes as he tried to scream for them to stop once more…but no voice escaped his dried lips. They have to stop…but the woman only looked determinedly forward, with only a one-tracked thought racing through her mind.

"Faster young master," the womam said, knowing perfectly well his young body can't keep up with her speed and yet she pulled, not forgetting the demons lurking from the shadows.

They have to get away…and fast. Or they will die.

"Mother," the boy whispered between sobs that never fully came. he didn't knew if the woman heard the small plea from him quietly calling out for her mistress' name.

The boy can't help seeing his mother seconds before she shoved him to his nanny, telling them to get away as fast as they can, seconds before everything turns to a nightmare.

"Nana!" Inuyasha finally able to shout at his maidservant.

The tiny shriek brought the woman back to her senses. "What!?" She snapped back at the child she is pulling away from the wreckage which was once her home.

"I want to go back…I WAN'T TO GO TO MAMA!" he screamed. The child continued, "I-i can't leave her," _Mother is still there. She's still at the manor, she's sick…they have to go back!_ With a force he never knew he had, he forced her to stop running, jerking his hand away, he pleadingly looked up to the woman's face, "we have to go back," but the woman can't seem to hear anything, dazed, too preoccupied with her own doom that would surely come.

The child tugged her, this time closed to tantrum as he demanded again ang again that they needed to go back—that this 10 year old child needed to go back...so he can save his mother.

_How?_ She wanted to ask, but she already knew the answer. There's nothing anyone can do anymore. The townspeople, armed with torches and make shift weapons suddenly invaded their quiet home at the end of the creek. Their faces blurring due to the commotion. All she could see were strangers wanting them dead. They've pillaged the house, shouting, demanding for a monster when they themselves act nothing less than the demons they we're hunting. _How dare they_, she thought. But what can she do? What can her young master do? He's just a child, _wrong_, a dark thought intervened, _he's a demon child._

Right there and then, she collapsed. "W-we can't...I can't...I can never...go back, mistress...mistress, she—I can't," her eyes, that always gave respect whenever she attends to his mother widened with horror he can't comprehend as the gravity of their situation finally dawned on the poor woman. How can he imagine the terror felt by a lone girl barely into twenties...stripped of home, without a fanily, without any means to survive...and she's with a child! A demon child that fed on the likes of her—no, he can't possibly imagine that, but the woman can. And that same thoughts brought her to insanity that when she stared at the child, and all she can think about is hope.

_There's still hope. _

The child wanted to run, to go back at the manor, away from the frightening stare his caretaker is giving him. "Nana, what's wrong?" he asked, feebly trying to discern the look she's giving him.

A flash of light caught his eye, moonlight caught on the gleam of the dagger the woman slowly taking from her apparel "there's still hope" she murmured, clutching the hilt higher towards his throat. The light from the steel reflects the madness from the woman's eyes—the same dagger her mother gave to them for protection.

"If I give you to the villagers—yes, once I gave you to them," she stepped closer, shadows hiding the menace from her face but he can still feel it creeping in, "I'll be saved."

Did he heard her right? "What are you saying?" he asked with the same uphandedness from his stature, not leaving his eyes from the metal that can easily end his life, but his mind screams for him to run. _Run_. He backed away only to feel the cold trunk of a tree from behind. He's terrified, his heart pounding, blood rushing to his temple making him more confused and scared than he already was. He still can't believe everything.

She answered his question with a laugh, ignoring him completely "and who knows?" she said maniacally, more to herself than to anyone in particular, getting closer to the child "I might become a hero!" she screamed each word, grabbing the boy at the shoulder and threateningly raised the blade in mid-air, as if to plunge the cold metal to his chest.

_Am I going to die?_

A shot of heat went through his chest, excruciating heat, he thought the blade already went through his heart but instead he saw his retainer, hands still outstretched, not moving

_I can't die_

But the pain is still there, it is as if he's being burned, no it's worse, it's like liquid flames are being pulsed through his veins, something is happening to him, something he can't understand.

_I will not__—_

Then he started seeing, not that he can't before, it's just that now, everything looked so clear. The perspiration tingling slowly from the woman's brow, the muscles slowly tensing in her movements that seems too slow she looked like a statue, and even the air that slowly moving every strand of her hair. For awhile, he was fascinated with the crisscross pattern in his nanny's kimono, he can easily be blind compared to this!

Even his skin felt so sensitive that the roughness of the bark to his touch felt like pricking his hand with a thousand needles. By this time, the constriction to his chest made it impossible to breathe but it left him more aware of his body. Its like his muscles are being stretched and restretched, and could feel his teeth curiously becoming longer and sharper and his nails—he felt like screaming.

His hearing comes next, blasting everything from his sensitive eardrums that he can't hear for a second, but when it came back, it was with a vengence, every minute sounds, from leaves rustlings, to his breathing, he was even surprised at how loud his heart is, then he heard it, the noises from the woman infront of her.

Actually he couldn't feel anything towards her instead of fascination. Up close she became nothing but a close knit of porous skin, that tantalyzing erratic beating of heart and rushing of blood, and fear. The scent of her fear is intoxicating.

He wants her.

He wants to kill her.

An impulse greater than all the contempt and hatred he had felt, dazed at the woman who is unaware of the thoughts running through his head. Then realization came as he noticed the blade poised on her hands. He ceased to think, his nails armed with enough menace as rage consumed him and was ready to strike when blood suddenly spluttered everywhere.

When he raised his head, he was utterly petrified on sight. There was a huge claw piercing the woman's chest from behind. The caretaker seems unable to process what just happened, eyes unsteady, she touched the ivory-white claw, as huge as the elephant's tusks, sticking out of her chest, as blood started dripping from her lips. The tip of the claw overwent to his caretaer's body and over him, almost pressing his collarbone and drawing blood where it touched. She started screaming.

He blinked and just then, beyond the writhing woman, he saw a pair of bloodshot eyes mockingly smiling at him. He could see it now, though he wished he couldn't.

"What do we have here?" a booming voice suddenly filled the air, it was a monster, an akuma, it was the first time he saw one though he's been called by that name for a number of times. The creature hideously resembles a rat only its fur is the same color as flames—or blood, both would forever be included in his nightmares. It was huge and grotesquely misproportioned in a twisted way, it hardly looked like a living thing.

Then it smiled, showing off its jagged teeth. It lifted the woman with its claw, the others enclosing threateningly over the body, "run long now bad blood. I have no appetites for deserts," it said as it took a breathe as if sniffing the air once more, "well at least for tonight!" It gave a spine tingling laugh. When it noticed he didn't move, it brought his fist down to the ground, sending him a tremor that made him scamper to his feet.

All he could hear was the hallowed laugh that follows and the screams of a dying woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: Inuyasha**

**Title: Stranger**

**SesshomaruxXxInuyasha**

**Genre: Yaio/Incest**

**Disclaimer: You know there's a reason why this is placed in a fanfiction site, right? Fan's fiction?**

Note: yup it's a fire rat, thanks - for the review, hope you won't be disappointed on the outcomes. :']

~xXx~

Chapter 3

"Hey you there! You're not from around here are you?"

You would think by this time that he is used to chaos, that nothing can made even a twist of shiver to his spine or a tremor to his façade of calm apathy towards anything remotely alive. He has seen too much, and felt so little to be affected. And yet the image of the safe haven adorning the end of the creek—burned to the ground, made him so damning close to madness.

"You shouldn't be here, haven't you heard of the demon in this area?"

He knelt infront of a flattened rose bush, and scooped up a tiny bud, its soft red petals disintegrating from his touch and made a pathetic descent to the murky pool of mud at his feet.

"Oi, are you listening!?"

He was too late, he realized that now.

"W-wait, look at his hair! Isn't that—"

"And those marks on his face,"

"And that garb,"

"Don't tell me—"

How many are they? He really can't remember, but he remembered wishing there were more, because even when he was finished with the whole village, he still felt this unsated urge to kill. He can't even remember much because it all seems mechanical somehow, all he remembers was how he slash every thing that screams.

Am I boring you? You should be, his actions after all are nothing but to spent this undeniable pull to shred his own body. Still his feet kept on moving. He haven't noticed it but he has been walking for over an hour by now and that his gaze has been shifting to anything that has the color _red_ on it. The man didn't realize that he was looking for a body, a specific child-like body clad in _red_ yukata.

Then he heard something. His ears perked up, trying to confirm his thoughts. Roaming around, his feet led him back to the garden. He was already on the side of the manor when a dash of wind carried a scent familiar to him. When he pushed the door open, or what's left of it, a shadow caught his attention. It quickly moved farther and into the space between the crevices made by the two pillars supporting the left side of the rundown mansion. He knew it's him and an amazing relief he never knew possible to exist suddenly seized him.

He was unable to utter anything at first, but when he was able to push away the lump that threaten to burst in his throat, he announced, "It's me," more like a murmur as he tries to calm himself from the _'what if's'_ that's been racing through his mind. His words echoed through the empty room. He sounded so tranquil he even doubted his own voice. But no one answered back.

"It is me," he repeated slowly, his ears straining to hear as he stepped closer to the shadows.

"DON'T!" the shout stopped him on his tracks. It is Inuyasha, he has been sure for awhile but nothing beats hearing his voice, his breath. The small face peaked behind the pillar. When he was certain the boy was alive, the man has readied himself for the worse. He knew the boy won't be left unscathed

And sure enough, the boy was covered in blood. _It was not Inuyasha's blood _for that he was certain and he unconsciously let go of a thankful sigh, but the expression on the child's face is the same as that of the dead.

"D-don't come any closer."

"Why?" again the tranquility of his voice betrays the insides of his thoughts. What did this child saw? During those times he couldn't protect him—wait, protect? He almost laughed at himself. When did he thought of protecting this bundle of rags and flesh? He, who doesn't care about anyone even himself? He, who knows nothing but to kill? And yet isn't that the same thought that keeps repeating on his mind as he went on his quiet rampage, cursing himself for not being there when this _bundle of rags and flesh_ needed him the most? Pity, if only he could laugh.

"I-I…" the child stuttered then with determined eyes, he stepped out of the shadows and with the rays of the silver moon said, "I am a monster," the little child straightened his kimono, almost soaked in dried blood, and waited for the man to look at him directly. There's a certain eagerness in his voice as if waiting for the man's reaction to his confession. When the man's expression didn't change as he thought it would, the child was confused, "Didn't you heard me!? I'm an akuma! And, and…I'm dangerous and—"

But the man still continued his steps. Inuyasha backed away cautiously from his closeness, screaming, "I'm not human! You hear me? I'm evil and—"

Inuyasha was not able to finish when the man caged him on his arms. The child was stunned for a moment that he lay still on the man's embrace. The man was so warm, so much warmer than the much-needed fire during winters. But within seconds, the child struggled to get out. Inuyasha scratched, pulled, pushed and even bit the man, but the older one won't let go. Inuyasha screamed, "get away from me!" again and again until his voice runs dry and all he could do was to sob hystericcally.

When the child was finally exhausted, Inuyasha felt the small pat on his head, "shhhs, it's all right, everything is all right," the man's voice was like a balm that soothes him instantly, and the pat gently turned to strokes as the man hesitantly raked his hand over the little one's hair.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," the child whispered as he clutch the man's yukata in his tight fists, "I don't want…to hurt anyone." And the child finally gave in to fatigue and surrendered to a deep sleep.

The man can't take his eyes away for Inuyasha with his wounds closing with a rate no normal human can imagine. _How ironic,_ he whispered to himself as he let the child rest limply in his lap.

Never in his life did he ever thought that a bad blood, so fragile he wants to break it himself, would be snuggling comfortably beside him.


End file.
